


When You Wake

by HDLynn



Series: Dusty Trails - Drabbles [5]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, Old West!AU, Slight degradation talk, Smut, Teasing, US Marshal!Din, big meat mando, passing mention of oral sex (fem receiving), snuggles, unprotected sex (please be safe irl and wrap it up)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDLynn/pseuds/HDLynn
Summary: After Din has been gone on another job for several days, he finds a delightful way of waking you up the next morning when you both are rested.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Series: Dusty Trails - Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983106
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	When You Wake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aeryntheofficial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeryntheofficial/gifts).



> From a request by aeryntheofficial sent to my tumblr <3

When Din had said he would be back late when he returned from this current job you’d believed him. While you both had been making a go of the ranch, he still would pick up the odd bounty hunting job locally. His reputation proceeded him after all, so when the local law needed a bit of help? They came riding by and Din would usually ride off with them.

So you did what you usually did, prepare meals, feed and water the animals, tend to your little garden of vegetables and herbs, and then make some headway on the basket of mending you had been meaning to do. The last item on your list didn’t go the fastest when you were constantly being distracted by the two kittens your marshal had brought back home a few weeks ago.

The two were cute, to be sure, but they could get into trouble sooner than you could blink an eye. But you preferred tickling soft kitten bellies to mending anyways so you took the time to just enjoy their playful natures as the warmth of the late spring day slid away and the dark chill of the night swept in as you then readied for bed.

The light of the glass oil lamp shone golden and warm even as you got ready for bed alone. Well, not totally alone, you did have two little fuzzy monsters pouncing on your toes from under the bed as you filled the washbasin up with warm water. You didn’t want to bother with dragging the large tin tub into the kitchen for a proper bath, but a thorough sponge bath was quite soothing in its own right.

After finishing your bedtime routine, you slipped on your nightclothes. The ankle-length white nightgown, being soft cotton, was perfect for as the weather started to warm up.

Snuggling under the covers, you couldn’t help but reach out an arm to Din’s empty side of the bed as you felt one kitten settle on top of the covers behind the crook of your knees while the other decided they would much prefer to take residence on Din’s empty pillow.

You couldn’t help but snort at the idea of how completely unamused your husband would be to find out the “barn cats” had been sleeping in your bed and on his pillow while he was away. That thought had you smirking even as you slipped into slumber.

The house was still dark when you woke, and you couldn’t tell what had woken you until you heard the front door close. You stiffened for a moment but then immediately relaxed with a happy sigh. You knew the sound of those boots, that stride, and that muffled curse as a very familiar person bumped into something in the main living area.

Din was back.

Yawning you sat up and squinted at the dark form that came in, you called out his name quietly.

Din quickly crossed the room to press a kiss to your temple and then mouth in greeting before you snuggled back into the blankets as he quickly dispensed with his clothes and got ready for bed.

You were almost back to sleep when you heard the disgruntled sound of a cat being moved from its warm perch on a pillow before the bed shifted when your marshal climbed under the covers and reached to pull you in close.

Twining your arms around your marshal’s neck you hummed in pleasure as you felt the press of his lips against yours. Even with your fuzzy mental skills from only being partly awake, you could tell Din was pent up.

“Honey, I’m about to fall back to sleep,” you tiredly slurred even as you tried to kiss Din back. Your eyelids felt too heavy, and your limbs just burrowing in closer to his warmth.

You hummed again as one of your husband’s large hands came to cradle your face, large and warm.

“Shit, shit, yeah, I woke you up,” Din muttered, more to himself than to you. “Go back to sleep, sweetling, but I want to wake you up in the morning, show you how much I missed you. Is that alright?”

You sighed and let him press softer kisses over your cheeks and nose before Din enfolded you into his embrace. “Sounds delightful, Mister Marshal.”

When exactly you fell back to sleep would remain hazy to your recollection, the same could not be said for when you woke again.

The soft pink and orange tones filtered in through the window curtains, and you were being held firmly against a solid chest as you found yourself just at the crest of an orgasm you hadn’t been aware of until this exact moment.

Din’s thumb circled your clit firm and steady, while his fingers were already sunk deep into your heat.

You felt him purr in pleasure as you both came fully awake just to have your breath stolen as your body locked down with pure pleasure. Your thighs clamped together on his hand as you gave a little whimpering cry of pleasure as you came, it rolled over you in a deep wave. The pleasure of it warm and all encompassing, the kind of climax you got when Din had been playing with you softly and for a long time, slowly building you ever upwards until the wall finally dissolved rather than broke.

Your husband’s mouth and lips caressed the nape of your neck, his breath warm on the shell of your ear.

You hummed at the attentions as your body hummed with the ripples of pleasure slowly dispersed and your back pressed up warm against Din’s chest.

Your nightgown had been rucked up past your waist at some point, giving him access to explore your thighs, stomach, and your now aching cunt while you had slept. He had somehow gotten not one, not two, but three of his thick fingers into your cunt all while you had slept.

He carefully extracted the digits as you tilted your head and accepted the open-mouthed kiss he gave even as you whimpered at the loss. His hand trailed up your stomach. The touch was soft and reverent although he was also literally drawing random patterns on your skin with your own wet arousal, not stopping until he reached your tits. Din palmed at each of your breasts in turn, the warmth of his hands and then the instant cooling of the slick as he moved on to the next area he wanted to lavish with his affections made your breath catch.

“God, you get so wet even while you were asleep darlin’,” he said, wonder coloring his voice, “Reminds me of that time when I woke you up with my mouth after already making you come twice before you even woke.”

You whimpered at that, the memory coming back easily now he had reminded you of it.

“Din, please,” you begged, your voice heavy with sleep and arousal.

“What you want, sweet girl?” He asked, his lips warm against the shell of your ear and his mustache tickling.

You rocked back against the hot and hard cock you could feel against your ass. The action caused Din to rut back against you.

“Want you to fuck me,” you groaned as you felt some of his pre-come already smearing against the cleft of your ass. How long had he even been getting you off in your sleep just waiting for you to finally wake? It must have been some time from how growly and twitchy the man was.

You felt the growl that emanated deep from within Din’s chest as you let him arrange your pliant limbs as he wanted. It didn’t take long for you to find yourself situated comfortably on your back, a pillow shoved under your ass as Din settled between your thighs.

His hips stuttered forward when you took the opportunity to wrap a hand around his cock

“You like it when I wake you up like this don’t you?” Din growled as he batted your hand away so he could rock his length around your dripping slit, coating himself in your essence.

Whimpering, you wrapped your legs around his waist as he guided the thick head of his cock to notch into your entrance before pressing in.

“I wouldn’t mind waking up with your cock already in my cunt,” you gasped out as you enjoyed the stretch as he rocked ever deeper. Each movement he made with his thick cock, caused the slick sounds of your joining to fill your little bedroom.

Any other clever or teasing words you might have had were driven from your mind as your marshal growled low. He snapped his hip into yours sharply, hitting that delicious spot inside you that could make you see stars.

“Fuck,” he gasped as he set a hard, almost haphazard pace that seemed like he was trying to rip out your next orgasm this time along with his own, “You’d like that? Wake up and already have me making a creamy mess of your pretty, tight pussy?”

You could only nod and manage some sort of garbled out mewl of assent as you clung onto him for dear life.

“Sweet, dirty girl. Fuck, I’m not gonna last,” he gasped out. His brows knit together, eyes dark and glittering with arousal in the warm morning light.

Burying a hand into Din’s thick wavy locks, you pulled him in to desperately kiss him. You nibbled at his bottom lip and pulled a moan from him.

“Please, just- I’m so close,” you begged incoherently.

But Din knew what you needed, one of his hands coming between you both to find your swollen clit. His thumb pressed harsh circles into the bundle of nerves in time with his thrusts and he had you quickly shaking and clenching down on his cock hard as you came again.

He gave a strangled groan as he ground as deep as he could into you and then Din was coming too. His hips pressing hard into yours as his thick come filled you up in hot liquid spurts as his face and neck flushed and he bit down on his plump bottom lip.

You let out a little huff of air as Din practically collapsed on top of you. Your little noise of complaint earned you a soft kiss before he pulled out and shuffled to lay beside you an arm swung low over your waist. Din might not be literally on top of you anymore, but he still wanted to be close to you, his side pressing against yours, so close that you had to card your one hand through his hair as both of you let your racing hearts slowly come back to rest.

After a moment you untangled your hair from his locks and stretched your arms above your head. You giggled as Din mirrored your movements, but his back let out a series of loud pops.

He shot you a look, trying to come off dark and menacing but the facade was a little undermined by the fact that he was still stark naked, his hair was a fluffy mess of waves, and you both were still sticky from your postcoital bliss.

“Don’t you dare,” he warned.

“What?” you said with mock round-eyed innocence as if you hadn’t teased your marshal about his “old man back” before. The fact that usually doing so just got you a nice and thorough fucking to “prove” he wasn’t “that old” was hardly a deterrent for your occasional teasing.

You laughed softly as your husband pouted at you, leaning in you pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

“I think after a wake up like that, I’ll keep from teasing you… for now.”

He grumbled slightly as he pulled you in close again so that your head nestled into the crook of his neck.

Sighing you melted against him, you didn’t have too much longer before you needed to get up and actually start the day but you both could enjoy this quiet moment.

After a little bit, your fingers trailing over the planes of his chest and Din’s large hand resting heavily on your side, you pushed up so you could look at his face. Smiling softly, you traced a hand up the line of his neck to his scruffy jaw.

“Good morning,” you said, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to the curve of his nose.

Warm brown eyes looked up at you, so full of love and affection it nearly took your breath away.

“Good morning, my sweet girl,” he said before pulling you in for a kiss that quickly turned deep.

Maybe you both could make up a good reason, or two, to stay in bed a little longer yet today after all.

~*~*~


End file.
